monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:LilyWolf/Monster High: Dawka kociej energi Rodział 1
Wrześniowe słońce zapukało w okno domu na wielkim rozłożystym drzewie. Przedarło się do środka, oświetlając pokój, kóry przypominał plan filmowy z seri ,,Tarzan''. Ściany w panterkę , łóżko z najlepszego gatunku bambusa, dywanik ,,futrzak'' a na środku wielka trampolina. Nagle w pokoju rozległ się skrzek tukana. Mori nie zamierzała pozwolić aby jej właścicielka pierwszego dnia zaspała do szkoły. A skoro Pardy była niewrażliwa na wyjący budzik, to zwierzak postanowił załatwić to po swojemu. Eeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa! Zaskrzeczała głośno Mori. Najwyraźniej to poskutkowało bo Pardy wyskoczyła z łóżka, trzymając się za uszy. Dobra, dobra! Już wstałam! Cicho Mori! Zawołała. Ptak uspokoił się i poleciał na swoją ulubioną gałąź. Natomiast Pardy smętnie powlokła się w kierunku kuchni. No tak, jej rodzice znowu zapomnieli kupić owoce. ,,Chyba będę musiała sobie sama załatwić śniadanie''. Westchnęła. Powlokła się więc z powrotem do pokoju i otworzyła szafę. Sięgnęła po dwa wieszaki i przykładając do siebie stroje, zastanawiała się co ubrać. Wahała się pomiędzy zabójczym body a poszarpaną sukienką. ,,Który ten strój mówi, nie jestem słodką kicią''? Mówiła do swojego odbicia w lustrze. W końcu włożyła body. ,, Ale nie obejdzie się bez skórzanych dodatków''. Pomyślała. Założyła więc skórzaną kamizelkę, pasek z pazurów, skórzane rękawiczki i swoje ulubione wysokie kozaki bez palców. Zaraz po tym chwyciła szczotkę i rozczesała swoje, wiecznie splątane złote włosy. Później wyskoczyła przez okno i jednym zwinnym susem skoczyła na inną grubą gałąź, rozłożystego baobabu. Wytężyła swój koci wzrok i dostrzegła że na samym szczycie dynda sobie ogromne, soczyste mango... ,,Już jesteś moje'! Pomyślała Pardy i zaczęła zgrabnie wspinać się po grubym pniu drzewa. Nagle poślizgnęła się i zawisła nad przepaścią. ,, W takich chwilach żałuję że nie mam ogona. Westchnęła. ,,Ale mam za to bardzo sprężyste nogi''. Pomyślała Pardy i odbiła się od stromego zbocza, w powietrzu wygięła się do tyłu i wylądowała na wysokiej gałęzi. Potem wzięła rozbieg i przeskoczyła na inną gałąź,rosnącą blisko gałęzi z mango. Była tak blisko celu, gdy nagle mango oderwało się od gałęzi i runęło w dół. ,,O nie, nic z tego''. Pomyślała kotka i zanurkowała w dół. Leciała i wreszcie złapała owoc w ręke, zaś drugą złapała się liany, rozhuśtała się i zjechała po krętej gałęzi drzewa prosto na sam dół. Gdy dotknęła nogą ziemi w końcu wgryzła się w owoc. ,, Mmmm, co za delicje''! Powiedziała Pardy i zjadła ze smakiem mango. ,, Dobra a teraz muszę znaleźć to Straszyceum''.' Kotka ruszyła pewnym krokiem w kierunku szkoły, jednak normalny chód zaczął ją nudzić, więc postanowiła trochę przyspieszyć. Nim się obejrzała stanęła przed murami MH. ,, A teraz wejdę tam normalnie, bez biegania i skakania. Obiecała sobie. Otworzyła główne drzwi i do środka.'' - Hej słodka! Jesteś nowa? Zawołał Ross Palony największy podrywacz w szkole. - Tak, nowa jestem ale na pewno nie słodka. Jak już coś to zabójcza lub drapieżna. - Drapieżna upiorka? A jak masz na imię? Ja jestem Palony, Ross Palony - A ja jestem Pardy Speckle. - Pardy Speckle? Mówili coś że nowa uczennica to Pardy Speckle. - A to ci prorocy, to właśnie ja jestem nowa uczennica. A w ogóle to jak wy się nazywacie? - Ja jestem Deuce. - Ja Clawd. - Ja jestem Manny. - No dobra chłopaki, który z was mi pokaże boisko do kosza? - Boisko do kosza? - A co? Nie macie tu koszykówki? - Nie no, mamy, tyle że, u nas dziewczyny to wolą potworniastwo niż sport. - No to ja jestem wyjątkiem! Mnie kręci sport i wszystko co niebezpieczne. - Wow... - To co? Gramy w kosza? Czy boicie się że przegracie? - Przegrać z dziewczyną, to ostatnia rzecz jaką bym chciał... - Zgoda Ross, w takim razie wy przeciwko mnie? - Nie sądzę Pardy żeby to było uczciwe. - A ja chcę z wami zagrać. - No dobra, tylko nie płacz jak przegrasz. - Ja? Płakać? Wy mnie znacie? A zaraz dopiero gadam z wami 5 minut. Pardy i chłopaki poszli zagrać w kosza. Gdy kotka z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się wszystkim zakątkom szkoły, chłopaki rozmawiali między sobą. - Jestem trochę zdziwiony... - To znaczy? - Dziewczyna, która nie przegląda się w lustrze co kilka minut, spontaniczna, wali prosto z mostu i jeszcze lubi sport. - Ideał, co nie? - Ano ideał... Ale my jesteśmy zajęci... - Żeby tylko Cleo nas nie zobaczyła, bo zrobi się afera... - Ciekawe co by powiedziała Draculaura, że przebywam w towarzystwie, takiej dziewczyny... Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, kocham Draculaurę, tyle że, ta nowa totalnie mnie zaskoczyła. Jest taka inna niż wszystkie. - I boska... - No to fakt, najdziwniejsze jest to że tak po prostu zaczęła z nami gadać bez nerwowego śmiechu i bawienia się włosami. - Myślicie że jest wolna? - Sądzę, że ma już kilku wielbicieli. Kto by nie chciał takiej dziewczyny. - Chłopaki, co wy tam gadacie? - Yyy, my? nic... - Aha, to co czterech na jedną? - Ale Pardy, ty przegrasz... - Cicho. Znam swoje możliwości. - Jak chcesz. Rozpoczęła się gra. Wbrew temu że Pardy była jedynym przeciwnikiem chłopaków, to ciągle odbierała im piłkę. Ani Deuce, ani Clawd, Manny czy Ross nie mogli odeprzeć jej zwinnych skoków i zręcznych rzutów do kosza. W efekcie tego wszystkiego... Przegrali... - Tego się nie spodziewałem... - Ja też nie. - ??? - Myślałam że przynajmniej szanse będą równe, a wy nawet nie zabraliście mi piłki. - Nie sądziliśmy, że jesteś aż tak wysportowana. - Codzienne skakanie po gałęziach baobabu robi swoje. - Ja jestem pod wrażeniem. - Pardy a gdzie ty idziesz? - Jak to gdzie? Zwiedzać szkołę. - Żądamy rewanżu. - No ok, ale, jeśli znowu wygram, pokazujecie mi szkołę. - A jeśli my wygramy to stawiasz nam obiad w Strachłówce. - Dobra, ale na wygraną nie liczcie... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach